dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Schematics
Schematics are blue prints that allow the Inquisitor to craft items. These schematics can be either bought at merchants or looted in various locations. Some of the schematics are part of downloadable contents. Once the Arcanist is acquired at Skyhold, masterwork armors and weapons can be crafted. Adding masterworks to pieces is completely optional. Armor There are four subsections under armor crafting: helmet, light armor for mages, medium armor for rogues, and heavy armor for warriors. Helmets have only race restriction, while armors have class restriction and occasionally race or character restriction. Helmets - Inquisitor Hat 2 Armor: 3 Cloth Utility: 7 Cloth 15–18–20–22 Elf, dwarf or human - Overseer Cowl 2 Armor: 3 Cloth Defense: 7 Leather 15–18–20–22 Elf, dwarf or human }} Light Armor Light Armor Arms Light Armor Legs Medium Armor Medium Armor Arms Medium Armor Legs Heavy Armor - Sturdy Defender Mail 1 Armor: 9 Metal Defense: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 92-133 Warrior - Sturdy Defender Coat 1 Armor: 10 Metal Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 102-147 Warrior Sold by Dwarven Bookseller (Redcliffe Village) for - Sturdy Defender Armor 1 Armor: 10 Metal Utility: 4 Cloth Sold by Dwarven Bookseller (Redcliffe Village) for - Heavy Adventurer Armor 1 Armor: 10 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 102-147 Warrior Sold by Dwarven Bookseller (Redcliffe Village) for - Vanguard Coat 2 Armor: 12 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: Cloth 4 1 Masterwork 123-177 Warrior Sold by Merchant (Val Royeaux Schematics Shop) for - Vanguard Armor 2 Armor: 12 Metal Utility: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 123-177 Warrior - Sturdy Vanguard Armor 2 Armor: 13 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Metal 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior - Orlesian Army Warrior Armor 2 Armor: 12 Metal Defense: 8 Metal Defense: 8 Cloth 1 Masterwork 123-177 Warrior, Human Sold by Merchant (Val Royeaux Schematics Shop) for - Free Army Warrior Armor 2 Armor: 12 Metal Defense: 8 Leather Utility: 8 Metal 1 Masterwork 123-177 Warrior - Superior Vanguard Armor 2 Armor: 15 Metal Utility: 5 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 153-221 Warrior - Sturdy Vanguard Coat 2 Armor: 13 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior Sold by Merchant (Val Royeaux Schematics Shop) for - Heavy Armor of the Dragon (DLC) 2 Armor: 13 Metal Utility: 8 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 133-192 Warrior Inquisitor - Superb Heavy Armor of the Dragon (DLC) 3 Armor: 17 Metal Utility: 12 Metal Defense: 8 Leather Defense: 8 Cloth 1 Masterwork 174-250 Warrior Inquisitor - Battlemaster Mail 3 Armor: 17 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather 1 Masterwork 174-250 Warrior - Battlemaster Coat 3 Armor: 17 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Leather Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 174-250 Warrior - Superior Battlemaster Mail 3 Armor: 21 Metal Defense: 6 Metal Defense: 4 Metal Defense: 4 Cloth 1 Masterwork 215-309 Warrior - Legion of the Dead Armor 3 Armor: 21 Metal Defense: 12 Metal Defense: 8 Metal Defense: 8 Leather 1 Masterwork 215-309 Warrior Dwarf }} Heavy Armor Arms Heavy Armor Legs Weapons Weapons can be crafted for each class, and they are class restricted only. Runes are crafted at the same crafting station as weapons. One-Handed Weapons One-Handed Grips One-Handed Hafts Two-Handed Weapons Two-Handed Grips Two-Handed Hafts Two-Handed Pommels Staves Staff Blades Staff Grips Bows Bow Grips Bianca Bianca Aiming Module Bianca Arms Bianca Grips Shields Runes Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition crafting